Happy Birthday, Soifon!
by Soethe
Summary: Woo! Since today's Soifon's birthday, the 11th of February, Here's a short oneshot happy birthday fic for her! Enjoy! R


**Disclaimer: I don't have the permission to own Bleach, but I own this plot.  
A/N:** Well well! It's the 11th of February, Soifon's birthday. This story is written for Soifon herself by the request of **Spaghettis**, Beth.

Enjoy!

* * *

Soifon sighed... it was this day again... the day she'd grow a year older.  
Getting off her chair, she pushed her paperwork aside, ignoring the strange glances she was receiving from her food greedy lieutenant Oomaeda Marechiyo.

"Oomaeda." She said, turning around to face him, her everyday scowl plastered on her face.

"H-hai!!! Taicho!"

"I'm taking a day off... to the real world. You better finish your paperwork and stop eating, hear me?"

"But... Taicho!! How could I not eat? Without.. my food!! I can't do paperwork!!"

"Oomaeda.. just today. And finish my stack of work...please."

With that she headed towards the door, pausing briefly she added,

"It's my birthday... Oomaeda." And walked out swiftly.

Little did she know that Oomaeda was grinning from ear to ear as he spoke into his spirit phone.

"Step 1 clear."

* * *

"OYYYYYYY HURRY UP KIYONE!!! Move the that there!! No! THERE!!" 

"Yoruichi!! Where do I put this?" A jolly voice interrupted.

* * *

Getting permission from the soutaicho, Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, Soifon headed towards the senkaimon, shunpo-ing at full speed.

_'Seireitei seems so empty.." _she thought.."_I haven't seen anyone but soutaicho and Oomaeda today... how... weird.'

* * *

_"Wheree?!?!"

"HERE YOU BAKA!!"

"Oii!! Sentarou! Don't just snatch the table from me!!!"

"Did not!"

"DID TOO!"

"Enough bickering, you two."

"Hmph!" they chorused, turning their backs to each other.

* * *

She emerged out of the gate successfully, taking in her surroundings. The clouds in the sky were all black, rain threatening to pour down. The sun was no where to be seen. 

"Maybe coming here wasn't such a great idea. Just what was I thinking.. leaving Oomaeda to do my paperwork? Tsche!"

she spat at her so considered foolish actions and jumped towards the ground.

* * *

"Kisuke? Naze koko ni?" (Kisuke why are you here?) 

"Ne.. I don't know where to put this... lying on the ground? How do you know she'll see it? Or let's say some passerby were to come and saw a body on the ground... eh.."

"Baka, just stay up there."

Urahara sighed, letting Yoruichi drag him upstairs. He looked at Yoruichi and raised an eyebrow as she handed him a sheet of paper.

"You'll know what to do."

* * *

It was raining when she arrived. '_Pssht'_ she thought.

Walking around the streets, she finally ended up near Urahara's. She stopped to seek out Yoruichi's reiatsu, but felt none... '_hen...dayo...' _(strange) she muttered silently.

_'Must as well get a gigai... seeing I'm here.' _(gigai : faux body)

Heading towards the shop, she knocked 3 times sharply.

_'I am getting so soaked.' _She thought bitterly.

**You never liked the rain. **

_Never did. Suzumebachi, do you sense Yoruichi-sama? _

**No. **

_She probably forgot all about me... again... _

Her thoughts were then interrupted as the door slid open, 

"Hora hora! Now if it isn't Soifon-san!"

"Urahara."

"How may I help you?"

"I need.. a gigai."

Urahara opened his fan and placed it over half of his face. He gestured for her to come in and tossed her a towel. Watching her shrug off her haori and dry her arms, he took out his calculator and resumed his speech.

"A gigai..ka? that will be... 33,650 please... oh and that towel you used for around 350..."

"Isn't it meant to be more expensive.. the gigai." She spoke solemnly, tossing the towel aside.

"Iiieee!! (Noooope!) It's your birthday!! You get discount of course!"

Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second. "Just when did you become so generous?"

Urahara chuckled, walking into the back of the shop.

"Soifon!! Could you come here for a second? You need to pick out which gigai you want!"

_'Eh? I do?' _she thought, but went in nevertheless.

"Stand here" he said, gesturing to a spot in the room.

"Why?"

"Oh, well so you can take a closer look at which one you want!"

Sighing, Soifon walked over to that spot hesitantly.

"Have a nice trip down!!!" Urahara grinned, pressing a button and the trap door opened, dropping Soifon into the dark.

* * *

She screamed as she fell, eventually hitting the ground. Surrounded by darkness, she wondered where she was when suddenly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOIFON!!!!" the lights switched on and confetti popped in every direction.

She couldn't help but look bewildered. As she got up and brushed the strands of confetti off her, she placed her hand to her head and stuttered out a thank you. As Kiyone and Sentarou bickered while announcing the games to start, she looked around for a particular someone._ 'Wow even Kuchiki Byakuya's here..."_

"Bzzz bzzz! Gotcha!" a pair of hands landed on her shoulders as she jumped in surprise.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama!"

"Hee!" she smiled looking down at Soifon. "Happy Birthday, Soifon." She handed her a brown envelope.

"Yoruichi-sa-

"Open it."

She nodded and tore the top open, to find a picture of the past her and Yoruichi smiling in the photo.

"Yoruichi-sama!! Arigatou!!!" and gave Yoruichi a death hug.

"I thought... I thought you forgot... I thought..."

"Baka. Since when did I forget your birthday? Excluding the time I left Soul Society?"

"Well... none.."

"See? Now let's go join the fun. Oh and you're still soaked." Yoruichi commented tugging on a strand of Soifon's hair.

Pushing Soifon into the crowd, everyone formed a circle around her.

"Ah... w-wh-what?" she stammered as everyone took out hairdryers.

"TAICHOOO!!!!!"

And a flying Oomaeda threw a whole bunch of finished paperwork onto her, along with everyone blowing her dry. A shocked Soifon stood up and caught a small stack of paperwork, and flipped through them.

"Oomaeda...You did your paperwork..., wait this is mine!"

"Happy birthday, Taicho!"

"Oh.. arigatou... Oomaeda.."

"And here's the cake." Yoruichi and Oomaeda chorused, slamming the cake into her face.

"NAAAAANIIIIIIIIII?!?!?!?!?"

* * *

Well... I'm sorry... Beth... if uhh this didn't turn out as you wanted it to.  
Anyway, **HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOIFON! **

I really didn't know how to write this properly, so people, forgive me if it got too... weird. Anyway Soifon got a happy birthday... didn't she?

Please, **REVIEW!!!**


End file.
